The Dust Bunny Collection
by Lunar's Dreams
Summary: I have no want to write any new stories, yet I always have ideas of what I could write about. Therefore this was made. Boom.
1. Introduction

Hello.

First of all, I own literally nothing except the small plot I write for each drabble.

This is my collection of ideas that I would love to write about, but I know I would never finish.

Please feel free to take on the challenge of using the ideas to write your own story/stories/oneshots.

That is why I put them up... definitely not so I could read an extended version of these drabbles... never.

Thanks for reading and existing.

(If you do want to use an idea, message me and I will add the story title and author to the bottom of the drabble.)


	2. Tsunako: the Kami

Crossover: Katekyo Hitman Reborn x Kamisama Hajimemashita

Warning: Fem!27

I own neither animes.

Sawada Tsunako became the offical Vongola Decima at the not-tender-but-tender-enough age of 20. She grew into a blossoming young adult who had her guardians wrapped around her finger (yes even Mukuro and Kyoya). Heck, even _Reborn _was wrapped her little finger, though one would rather face an angry Hibari Kyoya than tell that to Reborn, chaos incarnate. _(It is worth mentioning this also includes most of them being very protective and possessive.)_ _(Not to mention the Varia and their quality at doing everything, including being possessive jerks.)_

Thus, it would be a great shock to anyone who recognize the amber-eyed Vongola to see her in the park by herself.

"I swear if Kyoya destroys another school in some glorified illusion that it is his old Nanimori school, I am gonna destroy him."

Oh yes, the current Vongola Donna was not pleased, which was why she had returned to Japan to cool off. Some civilians even started to move away from her, as her innocent features suddenly become twisted with anger.

A shriek for help grabbed her attention. Tsunako paused, to see if her intuition told her of danger. It didn't, instead it nudged her to find the person in trouble.

"Oh thank you so much for saving me."

The brunette merely blinked at the fact she was beaten to the rescue by a small teen girl. She mainly ignored the conversation between the two, before her intuition screamed at her to stop the man from kissing the girl.

Tsunako had pulled the girl away and behind her in a flash. She gave the man a searching look, getting more and more frustrated as her intution told her what was going on.

"I apologize, Kami-sama, but I don't think you should freely hand out godhood."

The god tilted his head, anazlying her. He must have found something, because a smile appeared.

The Vongola Decima will swear on her dying breath that she only blinked for a half-second at most... Suddenly she was a goddess, and the man was gone.

Her face quickly settled into her patented "I Am Not Amused" look before resigning to the idea her intution hated her enough to make her a kami.

"Well, this is brilliant." The Sky user muttered under her breath. Then she turned to the girl she saved from godhood, "So perhaps you should explain what just happened before I got her?"

That was her patented **_Boss_** voice. The girl let out a tiny squeak.

And Tsunako admited to herself Reborn might have had a bigger influence on her personality than she normally shows.

Tsuna was not amused with the lack of care the shrine was given.

Nor was she amused with the tiny creatures calling her "Mikage".

She was even less amused with the fox-boy who tried to kill her.

A wild smirk appeared on her face as she thought of how her guardians would take this. However, the female remembered she was the only sane one left. (One might think Chrome would be a candidate for that title as well, but after the Incident-We-Don't-Speak-Of and Chrome's part in it, that hope was quickly dashed. No one talked about the tears the boss cried when she realized that.)

Being the only sane one left meant she had to also act it, however hard that gets because of stress.

Thus, Tsunako defeated the fox-boy in seconds then preceded to ask what was going on.

She wished she didn't.

After finding how the exact amount of responsibility she was _gifted_, Tsunako gave up on the idea of complete sanity.

The Sky eyed the foxboy ("Tomoe") with caution before preceding to call her familigia. She held the phone a lottle away from her ear.

"BOSS!"

Yeah, she saw that coming. After everyone calmed down, she told them (her guardians) what happened.

"UMA."

Dear lord.

"We will be right there, bossu."

She didn't doubt that.

Tomoe suddenly perked up after being quiet and walked over to her, planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I am now your familiar, please take responsibility."

Tsunako was doomed.

**Extra**

"I blame you for this, Reborn."

A smirking adult-sized Reborn waved his hand, "Is that what you should be saying to one of your devoted followers, Kami-sama?"

The new Kami narrowed her eyes, but she didn't respond because a loud crash in the next room.

Tsunako covered her eyes and whimpered.

**_Additional Notes_**

Tsuna a Kami? Come on guys this is needed.


	3. Kiss, Kiss Fall in the Mafia

Crossover: Katekyo Hitman Reborn x Ouran High School Host Club

Warning: Fem!27, Closer!10thGen, Unamused!27

I do not own either animes.

In all seriousness, it was amazing Sawada Tsunako hasn't lost her sanity yet.

What was Reborn thinking in enrolling everyone into Ouran High School?

Obviously, he was thinking about chaos and gleefully too, she bet.

And chaos, it was.

The Vongola Boss knew the moment she decided to hide her title and wealth, it was gonna both piss her off and amuse her.

"Look, a commoner!"

"I heard that Vongola provided scholarships for each of the commomers!"

Oh yeah, everyone was forced to be labeled a commoner.

Though, with the way Hibari Kyoya was eyeing that student...

Nah, still a great and brilliant idea.

Especially since that meant Gokudera Hayato couldn't call her Tenth.

"Tsunako-sama, allow me to rid you of these pests!"

Didn't stop him from finding that loop-hole.

"Hahahaha, I can help!"

Seriously, how does she remain sane? The sky flame user gave her rain, Yamamoto Takashi, a searching look.

"EXTREME!"

Her sun was better left undersaid.

"Kufufu, shall we destroy those idiots, my dear Chrome?"

"Always for bo-Tsuna-sama."

Actually, the same could be said for her mists.

Tsuna eyed her elements with both love and resignation before speaking up, "Perhaps we should just ignore them."

Her elements then _gave_ HER the searching look that held fonded resignation. The sky narrowed her eyes, reminding them silently of the last time she got Angry. (She has two angrys, passive angry of resignation and Angry. They still couldn't eat peanut butter without shaking nervously.)

"Look, Haruhi, fellow commoners!" A blonde boy _suddenly_ appeared, speeding toward them at an amazing speed for a civilian. He held on to the arm of whom they assumed was Haruhi (who was not looking happy).

The two were followed by a group of teens at a slower pace. (_'A pair of mischievous twins, a glass-wearing teen who suddenly made her glad she had Irie and Spanner hide their online information, and two fighters,' _her intution whispered to her.)

The blonde placed the poor brunette in front of her (_'A female wearing the male uniform'_). She didn't have to turn around to see the displeasure radiating off her storm. She took a step back and locked her arms with her storm and stiff rain. Her sun grabbed her shoulder, tense as well. Her cloud might as well been hissing like a cat. Her mists drifted back a bit, to escape attention, ready to strike when- if needed.

"Guys, it's okay." She muttered as quietly as she could, sending a bit of her harmony to them through the bond. Her elements relaxed a bit at that, Hayato and Takeshi wrapping an arm around her (Hayato her waist and Takeshi her shoulders).

Ryohei let out an "extreme!" before racing off. Kyoya eyed the group (mainly the fighters) before letting a grunt out and patting her. His whisper of "Be safe, little omnivore," let her know he was heading off as well.

Chrome came closer, slightly behind her, while Mukuro laughed his creepy laugh and went to his class. Tsunako made no mistake in believing the older ones weren't paying attention to their bond.

This all happened in a few seconds. The female in disguise gave them a hesitant smile as if both apologizing (for her friend) and unnerved (from her elements reaction). The blonde had been ranting about something or another.

"Boss," One twin spoke up, aftering eyeing her and her group.

The other twin perked up and continued, "you shouldn't dragged -"

"Haruhi around -"

"like that."

They wrapped their arms around the brunette like her storm and rain did to herself. Tsunako's mind raced at that. (_'Sky? Bonded? Not full Sky... Rainy Sky?'_)

The blonde continued his rant.

"Hello, Sawada-san, Dokuro-san, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san. I am Ootori Kyoya, a pleasure to meet you." He was eyeing them with interest. Tsunako refused to huff when Takeshi and Hayato tensed (and refused to sigh when Chrome's mist started to wave into the air invisibly). She sent a wave of sky flames through their bonds.

"I am Huni!" Another blonde piped up cheerfully, swinging a bunny around.

The twins were next to speak, "We are Hitachin -"

"Hikaru -"

"Kaoru -"

"Nice to meet you." They smiled wickedly, again causing her elements to tense. This time she didn't even bother to calm them.

"Mori."

The first blonde _suddenly_ appeared before her with a rose, "And I am Suoh Tamaki, princess."

"I am sorry for them," the brunette spoke up with a deadpan voice, "You can call me Haruhi."

Tsunako wondered how happy Reborn must be right now. Unfortunately _(for him)_, he looked too old to be in school, so he must be watching through a camera... or something. She looked down at her uniform. It was the color of her flames but otherwise the same as the outfit for normal female students. Her elements wore something along the same. Of couse, their outfits had tweaks in case of a fight.

She sighed before zoning back in, knowing she probably should have responded soon.

"I'm Sawada Tsunako. This is Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. Behind me, is Dokuro Chrome. Please to meet you..." No one spoke on how that last sentence didn't sound confident. "Ah, but we must head to class."

Tsunako turned around quickly and grabbed Chrome's hand, before racing off.

**_Extra_**

The two remaining looked at each other, then the direction their sky headed, and then the group in front of them.

Gokudera huffed and crossed his arms as Yamamoto addressed the group, "Hahaha, it was nice to meet you, but we aren't looking for friends at the moment. Thank you for your time."

The rain assumed pose "Disappointed but Oh Well", complemented with the strong hand rubbing his head. He didn't wait for a response before heading off in search of his sky.

"So stay away from Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera hissed angrily, then raced off after Yamamoto, "Tsuna-sama, wait for me!"

The Ouran High School Host club just stared at the place where the previous group was in confusion. Well, most were. The Shadow King was already trying to find more information on them but was displeased to find nothing besides the record the school had.

Haruhi lifted a hand up to her chin, wondering out loud, "They do know school doesn't start for another 20 minutes, right?"

**_Additional Notes_**

I honestly just love the idea of a female Tsuna being forced to deal with Ouran.


	4. the Barrier Maker Kagome

Crossover: InuYasha x Yu Yu Hakusho

Warnings: Trained!Kagome, Present!Time, Kind-Of-Demon-Kind-Of-Not!Kagome

I could only dream of owning one of these animes, much less both.

Kagome Higurashi knew when she woke up that morning she should stay in bed. However, instead she continued about in her regularly scheduled program.

Eyeing the ice maiden getting surrounded and cursing her bleeding heart, the miko now fully understands the impact of not listening to her beloved bed which begged her not to leave. She sighed, resigned to doing what she normally did. Being a good person was gonna kill her someday.

_(If Sesshomaru didn't kill her first)_

Getting rid of the jerks was easy. Calming down the poor female was not, especially since it wasn't tears she cried but expensive rocks.

"Sshh, it is okay, dear. You are safe. How about you tell me what a precious innocent heart like you is doing in this kind of area?"

The ice maiden looked up at her and slowly stopped crying. Kagome smiled kindly at her and held out a hand. The ice maiden smiled nervously and took her hand.

"I was looking for my brother."

Kagome smiled softly at that, "Awfully sweet of you, dear... Perhaps if you describe him, I could find him for you."

The red-eyed beauty blushed and mumbled out, "I don't know much about him, except that he is a forbidden child and is here in the human world."

Kagome's eyes widened, nervously. She had been hearing a rumor how a forbidden child was now working for the Spirit World. She also heard that he was a spitfire to be around, as in he actually uses flames. If this is the brother of the poor female next to her, then it shouldn't be too hard to find him...

Except she wasn't supposed to be in the human world... nor was she supposed to be able to cross the barrier.

(A Sesshomaru-like voice whispered in mind, _'Fools, as if that could stop the maker of the barrier from crossing...'_)

So how to go about this in a way that makes everyone happy?

Kagome realized the female was staring at her anxiously. So she spoke up hestitantly, "I know of a forbidden child that stole from the Spirit World. He had recently done so. That might be your mystery brother..."

The ice female looked so happy at that news. Kagome almost didn't want to add to it.

But she had to.

"I would love to take you to him, but unfortunately I am not supposed to be in this world."

The other tilted her head curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Ah, long story. Simple story is the Spirit World is stupid."

There was a pause before Kagome spoke up again, "What is your name, dear?"

"My name is Yukina."

"Well, Yukina, I can't take you to him directly, but perhaps I could take you close enough."

"What do you mean?"

Kagome smiled brightly, "I got an idea."

**Extra**

"Miss Kagome, why are we in only black?"

"Because we are ninja, Miss Yukina."

The two at the top of the shrine could only sweatdrop. Genkai knew she sensed someone strong, but this was ridiculous.

"Back to training, slacker."

"Huh?!?! What about them?!?!?"

"They will get here when they get here."

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!?!?"

**_Additional Notes_**

Really wish I would about to continue this but, as once sang/shouted in Cypher pt. 4 by BTS, I know myself. I wouldn't finish it.

If anyone was curious, the idea was to train Yukina to sense energy because Hiei's would feel similar to her own and also show he was a forbidden child.

This was set after Genkai took Yusuke as a student.


	5. Tsunayoshi's Unbeatable PMEF

Note

Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Concepts: Reborn!Tsuna, Kinda-Overpowered!Tsuna, Incorrect!Timeline

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Fire summoned by will.

Adult cursed to be babies by a _freaking_ pacifer.

Kyoko's sparkly smiles.

The willful fire has at least _seven_ different properties.

Gokudera Hayato's unlimited bombs.

Basically-Aliens.

Ten Year Bazooka.

Leon the Lizard giving birth to Enzo the Turtle.

_Leon_.

Yet, with all these on the list of Impossible Realities, one Sawada Tsunayoshi, previously nicknamed Dame-Tsuna, historically nicknamed Neo Vongola Primo, _the_ Decimo of Vongola, proud survivor of Reborn-The-Greatest-Hitman's tutoring, **_never_** considered the idea of being reborn. Whether it be a cruel trick of fate or Byakuran the Douchebag of unwanted adventures (don't ask), Tsuna now found himself staring at the eyes of his mom after she just gave birth (definitely don't ask).

Tsuna swore.

Both versions of swearing.

He swore to his kindhearted yet airhead mother that he would do better this time around and most importantly, he would be **prepared**.

He also followed that up with at least 50 curse words in mamy different (forced-to-learn) languages.

Tsuna, internal shudder, would be prepared when Reborn came around this time.

When Tsuna turned five, he knew what event was coming up. The blasted trip that got his flames sealed. On a completely unrelated note, isn't interesting how sealing someone's active flames, especially a _child's_, causing an inbalance in that person's body? And most interesting enough, this effect is **_doubled_** if that person is a Sky?

How **_interesting_**, indeed.

This random bit of information was given to him before his death (which thankfully was at an old age, somehow). Hayato, the nerdy intellectual he was, paired with his favorite tech genius, Irie and Spanner, found this tidbit out by chance when researching flames. No one in his circle was impressed...

Luckily for the Ninth and his mother's husband, both were dead. His Elements raged for weeks. Not to mention, the response Reborn had. Apparently, the curse-free hitman convinced Mammon use their illusions to cover a small (but on the bad side of Vindice) familigia into lookalikes of the two. The destoration was added to Fuuta's top five of Most Deadly Massacres.

Tsuna was just grateful to be free of the seal.

So, yeah, Tsuna could feel that the event was coming. Vongola Intuition and all that.

Therefore, when his mother cheerfully told him of this event ("Tsu-kun, papa is coming home!") while holding a bowl with homemade cake batter, "Tsu-kun" made himself scarce.

Which somehow worked.

Tsuna's promise of being prepared started out simple. He would train himself physically, mentally, emotionally, and flame-ly. Plan PMEF (he did not care how stupid it sounded, if anyone has any smart comments, he has always wondered what it would be like to turn people into fertilizer).

Physically, he just needed to be in prime fighting state.

Mentally, knowledge... aka studying.

Emotionally, nothing could truly help, but people recommend meditation at the very least.

Flame-ly, well...

"Yahoooo!" Tsuna yelled excitedly as he blazed across the tree branches.

Yeah, point made.

So this preparedness was going to happen. He would not allow any other way.

A small baby in red changed this plan.

Correction, it actually started with a white-haired basically-alien.

"This is how you can fix the curse." Tsuna, all brave steel nerves and a ridiculously amount of stupidity, decided to share knowledge of his precious life. But that famous Vongola Intuition didn't argue.

"I see." A glint of glasses and the basically-alien was gone.

A week later showed a random box on the doorstep of his house. In it, Kawahira was kind enough to explain how he did that switch and how the current Arcobaleno would have to grow up again but still get their adult forms back.

Tsuna cackled manically when he read that part. While some optimistic people would think Tsuna told basically-alien that information out of the kindness of his heart, he didn't. Don't misunderstand, Tsuna considered that curse a horrible way of going about that situation and truly unneeded in every way. However, there was a stronger motivation than that kindness.

Reborn used his infant form to cause Tsuna way too many problems for Tsuna not to fix it in the art of being **prepared**.

Unfortunately, this caused the unintentional impact of this.

"Hello." A serene smile was sent his way. Tsuna stared (admittedly) rudely at Fon. "I heard a rumor."

"Errr..."

Fon covered his face with his sleeve, hiding what Tsuna would swear was a mischievous smile. Tsuna realized a second later he needed to act as if he **_didn't know of the Acrobaleno_**, therefore would think Fon was a freaking toddler. And by the glint in the Storm's eye (sorry bad time for a pun), Fon recognized this as well.

Tsuna then knew he had done fucked up.

"Are you lost, little one?"

... that did not mean he wouldn't try to fix it.

"No, thank you however. I was intentionally looking for the one who broke the curse."

A feeble attempt... but still, "Curse? Babies shouldn't have to worry about those."

"Neither should six year-old boys."

Check-and-mate.

As some people would say, the rest was history.

Fon later told him that only he knew who broke it and that it took him actively searching for the basically-alien the. actively searching for him to actually find him.

In other news, Takeshi's mom didn't die. And, Tsuna swore that Takeshi would _not_ get involved this time. Nor Ryohei for that matter.

Hayato has already been saved by Tsuna using that favor from Kawahira. Hayato, while originally mafia-raised, now inspired to be a famous pianist with a side hobby of scientist. (And no, Tsuna wasn't crying, that is just allergies acting.)

Lambo would later be saved.

That favor of Kawahira was also used to save his previous and somehow present mist and his friends. Mukuro then decided to creepy laugh his way into saving Chrome.

No, Tsuna liked to pretend that Mukuro didn't see a past live with him and definitely that those looks of knowing didn't exist.

Plan PMEF. Plan PMEF.

Hibari Kyoya has always been a force to be reckoned with, and therefore Tsuna has actively avoided that volcano.

The reborned man gave a sad smile as he realized his thoughts had wondered to his past again.

Why was he talking about them again?

Ah, yes, Fon became his Storm. Tsuna doesn't even know how that happened.

Plan PMEF.

Tsuna would like to claim plain unawareness when he had accidentally bonded with Colonello as his Rain.

All Tsuna could remember was seeing the blond five-year-old looking boy rush in front of bullets.

Actually, the Sky would (and is going to) blame it all on his serene Storm. Because it was his brilliant idea to go to Mafia Island.

Yeah, definitely placing all the blame on Fon.

A serene smile was sent his way.

Tsuna quickly backtracked that thought (and when did Fon get the ability to read minds?!?!?).

It was no one's blame. No one's.

So, now, nine-year-old Tsunayoshi had gained his Storm, Rains, Sun, and Mists. Oh, did Tsuna forget to mention how he bonded with Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome?

That is okay, because it is all going according to plan PMEF. Everything us going to plan.

Tsuna will deny crying when he accidentally bonded Verde.

He feels completely justified for any escaping tears.

He doesn't even want to recall what is now referred to as "The Green Monster Of Waffles" event.

Don't even consider the thought.

Really, since when did Tsuna's life get more chaotic than his life as a **_Mafia Boss_**? Better yet, how was that even possible?

"Fight me, kora!"

"Kufufufufu..."

"Tsuna-san, are you okay?"

"He will be fine."

"If I accelerate the current, then the process of which the cells will decay-"

No rest for the wicked, indeed.

"I am Reborn, contacted to train you to be the tenth boss of Vongola."

Tsuna stared at him with soulfully exhausted eyes, "But I prepared..."

Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Do you now?"

"Plan PMEF."

Author's note:

this was completely horribly written but you know I was too tired to care


End file.
